


Après la maladie

by chonaku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Tsundere
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Romano n'est pas content parce que Antonio ne lui a pas dit qu'il allait mieux alors qu'il a tout fait pour l'aider.Cela ne l'empêche pas de vouloir coucher avec lui.





	Après la maladie

Lorsqu’ils couchent ensemble, Romano est en colère, jure et bougonne, encore et encore. Mais pourquoi cet abruti d’espagnol ne l’a pas appelé pour dire qu’il allait mieux, au lieu de l’attendre avec cet air béat que Romano connait depuis qu’il est petit (et que l’autre enfoiré lui faisait porter des robes de servantes. Des robes ! Certainement un coup de l’autre autrichien bigleux de merde). Antonio lui, dos à terre, embrasse Romano, le réduisant en silence avec sa joie habituelle, cette patience qui n’appartient qu’à lui (c’est le seul homme que Romano supporte, mais celui qui le dit est mort.)   
Les mains d’Antonio touchent les joues d’un italien qui rougit, qui manque de se mettre en colère une nouvelle fois pour ne pas dire « je t’aime ». Ils sont presque nus dans la pièce où il fait bon, les vêtements à terre forment autour d’eux un amas de plis presque étrange. Oui, Romano, concentre-toi sur les vêtements…

« Tu vas mieux, Italie ? » 

Nom de dieu, celui-là, qu’il aille se faire… se faire… 

C’est le seul qui l’appelle ainsi. Pour les autres, il n’y a qu’un Italie. 

— Si je vais mieux… Tu me demandes si je vais mieux connard ? C’est à toi que je devrais demander ça, espèce d’enfoiré. Ça t’aurait coûté quoi de m’appeler, hein, bordel ?! T’étais malade comme un chien, je savais pas quoi faire, j’suis même allé voir la mafia et pendant ce temps, t’étais là tranquille, à faire ton putain de sport. Si ça ce n’est pas te foutre de ma gueule bâtard, c’est quoi hein ?!

Les yeux verts s’élargissent soudain, alors que l’italien brûle de rage, enserre davantage Antonio, se sent vraiment bien en sentant sa peau hâlée contre la sienne, la douceur, la chaleur, les mèches brunes. Peu à peu, la rage disparait, presque. 

— Je suis désolé de t’avoir inquiété, Romano.   
— Roh, la ferme. 

Il s’écarte et Antonio parait un peu déboussolé. 

— … C’est ton tour, grogne l’italien, et t’as intérêt à assurer.   
— Oh, tu ne veux pas diriger ?   
— Bien sûr que je te dirigerai, crétin, mais faut bien que tu te fasses plaisir après avoir été malade. » fait un Romano boudeur et rouge comme une tomate. 

C’est là que le rire d’Antonio éclate tandis qu’il allonge Romano, lui murmurant des « je t’aime » à son oreille.


End file.
